sick day
by animegirl8097
Summary: amu is feeling alittle under the weather can ikuto make her feel better let find out (characters may be ooc)


** I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA **

Amu is sick can ikuto help her feel better "WARNING" charaters may be ooc one shot

* * *

"Amu-chan time to wake up or your be late ~desu" su said trying to get her owner up

"she right amu-chan if you don't get up your going to be late for the guardians meeting " miki said with her notebook in hand

"go amu-chan go amu-chan go go " ran cheered

all they got was a grown from under the mound of blankets ran got a better idea she went right to amu's ear and screamed

"amu-chan time to get up " amu growned and sat up very slowly her face was bright red she was sweating even when it was the middle of winter and her eyes looked like that of a dead person

"amu-chan are you ok you don't look so good maybe you should stay in bed and miss the meeting ~desu" su said with worry

"i'm fine besides there have been a lot of paper work if we don't do it today it won't get don't so I have to go I'll be fine don't worry " amu said trying to smile but failing to do so

"um alright if you're sure " all three of her chara's agreed because they didn't want her to get worked up  
amu got out of bed and got dressed she fixed her hair put her 'x' clip and grab her bag and the humpty lock her eggs and went out the door

she went down stairs put her shoes on at the door and started walking to the school for the meeting. about half way there amu stoped at a bench 'I'll just take a small break' amu thought before she fell asleep

Ikuto's P.O.V

'There's nothing to do maybe I can go mess with amu' I thought with a smirk as I make my way to amu's house  
when I get there she's not in her room 'wait didn't she say something about a guardian meeting for today well the meeting should be almost over I think I'll go pick my little amu up from her meeting' I thought as I start on my way to amu's school

about half way there I see a blob of pink on a bench I walk up to it to find amu asleep

"you idiot it's not good to fall asleep in a place like this" I say with a frown

I go over to her and shake her shoulder "hey amu you need to wake up " I whisper in her ear  
she growns but opens her eyes she turns her head to look at me "ikuto what are you doing here" she whispers "  
I was walking down the street when I see you asleep on the bench it's not safe to sleep out here you know why are you sleeping here anyway" I ask while looking at her

"I was on my way to the guardian meet but I got to tired I guess ran miki and su were right I shouldn't have tried to come when I was sick " she said looking like she was fighting to stay awake

and now that she said something about it her face was bright red she was sweating and looked like she was about to faint " you dummy " I said

as I pick her up and start carrying her in the direction of her house she didn't fight me ' she must be really sick if she's not fighting for me to put her down  
I kept walking till I got to her house then I jumped to her balcony and opened the door to her room and went in I sat her in her bed and pulled her covers over her

then I walked to the bathroom for a wet rag to put on her forehead I then sat down next to her bed and waited for her to wake up.

Amu's P.O.V

'uggh my head is killing me what happened I can't remember anything after I fell asleep on that bench on the way to the meeting ' I thought wait oh no the meeting I shot up and pain shoots though me head  
"uggh that just made my head hurt worst note to self setting up to fast not a good idea " I said to no one  
"I could of told you that amu " someone whispered right next to my ear  
"ahhhhhhh" I scream and fall off the bed I closed my eyes waiting for the in pack before I can hit the ground I feel two arms wrap around me I look up to see ikuto's face two inches away from my face

"you should be more careful amu before you hurt yourself" ikuto said before pulling back the he swept me into his arms and set me back in bed

"you rest here while I go get you something to eat and medicine to get your fever down " ikuto said getting up

"ikuto you really don't have to do that I can take care of myself I've bothered you a lot as it is" I said

he bent down to my level and took my face in his hands and brought it up to look up at him  
"I'm doing this because I want to not cause I have to and your not wasting my time" ikuto said then kissed my forehead and walked out the door and downstairs leaving me blushing bright red sitting on my bed I fall back on my bed trying to make my blush go down when it did I closed my eyes to just think everything over

first I wake up sick then I fall asleep on the way to the meeting at school then ikuto finds me and takes me home and is now making me something to eat and taking care of me WAIT the meeting I completely forgot

'I can't believe I forgot oh no rima is going to kill me' I thought as I rush to get out of bed but my foot gets caught in the blanket and I end up face platting

"owwwwww" I wince as I set up ikuto comes running in the room "are you ok I heard something hit the floor " he asks looking down at me

"its nothing I just remember I never went to the meeting rime is so going to kill me oh no oh no what am I going to do how am I going to tell her without making her mad or worrying about me crap crap crap " I said

"don't worry about it I called your friends and told kiddie king you wont be at the meeting now get back in bed and eat this soup so you can take your medicine and get better ok" he says as he helps me back in bed and gives me the soup he brought when he came in I ate the soup took my medicine and lied back down

"thank you ikuto for taking care of me it means a lot that you care so much " I say as I reach up and kiss him on the check he looks at me in surprise then smiles

"your welcome and next time you get sick stay in bed don't go running around " ikuto said the bent down and gave me a small peck on the lips the got up went to the window said a quick goodbye and get well soon and jumped leaving me alone I touch my lips and smile before drifting in to a sweet dreamless sleep.

REVIEW


End file.
